


Mask

by 2Kris_P



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Dreams, F/M, Feelings, Gen, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Reputations, Understanding, mention of Catherine/Byleth C Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kris_P/pseuds/2Kris_P
Summary: Claude had a good poker face. It was something he prided himself on, showing a calm façade or a joking smirk to the world....There was Teach at the bottom of the stairs, her shoulders squared, moving in measured breaths, her gaze to the floor. To anyone else, her manner wouldn't be out of the ordinary. It looked as if she just paused to think of something, perhaps remembering something that she had forgotten to do.Claude, who had worn the same poker mask for most of his life, recognized what Teach was really feeling.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Mask

Claude was bemused at finding Teach mingling more with the dogs and cats around the monastery during her free time than, say, improving her skills or being with her father. Granted, he supposed Jeralt was busy with his own duties as a Serios Knight and Teach's skills didn't seem like they could be improved – they were that good – but still.

Byleth completely letting her guard down while a dog was in her lap was not what Claude expected.

Even Claude could admit the animals were cute little buggers, but to see a mercenary with Teach's reputation of being emotionless with them was a bit odd. He didn't want to bother her, not when she seemed to be enjoying herself, and chalked it up to one of Teach's many quirks. Besides, it was Teach's free time to spend however she wished. Who was Claude to comment about how her time would be better spent elsewhere? That'd be like trying to tell Hilda that she should spend her time sparring instead of shopping.

Claude chuckled to himself as he made his way to the library, vowing to find one of the books that Seteth had claimed were inappropriate for the monastery. Tomas may be willing to help Claude, if only for the librarian's love of learning and knowledge.

The library was also excellent for quietly listening in on others' conversations, should Claude choose to.

Yet, when he reached a somewhat secluded corner of the library, snatches of conversation he would rather not hear were the ones to reach his ears.

Claude had a good poker face. It was something he prided himself on, showing a calm façade or a joking smirk to the world. He employed his skills that afternoon, his nose in a book and focusing on the details he was learning instead of listening too closely to the gossip that surrounded him.

A couple of girls whispering about his legitimacy as heir. A boy mentioning how strange Claude seemed. Another student – who wasn't even in Golden Deer house, mind you – trying to talk up about how this other noble would be better for the alliance, for the country, how Claude – and Dedue and even young Cyril – looked…

Claude tried to be inconspicuous when he left the library, but he wasn't quite sure how well he succeeded. More dishearteningly, he wasn't quite sure how much he _cared_. The weight of tension – and hurt, he'd admit it to himself – on his chest would eventually shrink.

There was a reason why he usually took the books to his room.

With the couple of books he had from the library, he made his way to his quarters, figuring he'd get more work in there. He was crossing through the entrance hall when he spotted Teach speaking with – or, rather, being spoken to – Catherine. Vaguely, he wondered what kind of conversation two of the monastery's most powerful women would have—

"I'm going to watch from afar, figure out what Lady Rhea could possibly see in you," he heard Catherine say. "Whatever it is, maybe I can copy it, so that she'll take a shine to me as well. And if I discover that your intentions are malicious, I'll cut you down. With relish."

Claude kept himself out of sight as he heard Catherine's firm steps leave the entrance hall. Only when the sounds faded did he risk a glance back.

There was Teach at the bottom of the stairs, her shoulders squared, moving in measured breaths, her gaze to the floor. To anyone else, her manner wouldn't be out of the ordinary. It looked as if she just paused to think of something, perhaps remembering something that she had forgotten to do.

Claude, who had worn the same poker mask for most of his life, recognized what Teach was really feeling. That feeling of maybe not being enough, of being a fraud, of not quite knowing how they wound up where they were and that they didn't decide on this path and why couldn't others see past the ends of their own noses that it was okay for people to be different—

"Claude—"

The cool, calm, and collected Golden Deer house leader actually jumped at the sound of his name, which in turn startled Byleth. Or, perhaps, the professor was startled due to Claude's pair of books falling to the ground with a clatter.

"Hey, Teach." He ignored the slight tremor in his voice as he bent down to retrieve his fallen books. Byleth helped, picking one up, and Claude had his voice and mask back under control when he next met her gaze. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Considering the kind of surprises I've seen you give enemies on the battlefield," Claude said, "I'm quite alright with the surprise I got." The compliment was a little clumsier than he would have liked, but it would due. It didn't take long for his wit to return.

Usually, anyway.

"You didn't answer my question," Teach said. He paused and a hint of a smile touched her lips. "I believe I've been teaching you long enough to recognize your usual tactics of avoidance."

"Then I guess I better work on them," he said, giving her a cheeky grin. It fell when her own smile disappeared. "Uh, Teach? It was a joke—"

"Have I done something that makes you feel the need to avoid me?" she asked. "Of course, you needn't share everything with me. I understand some of it may not be my business, but if something is troubling you, I hope you know you can come to me."

"Teach, of course I know that," Claude said, his mind scrambling to understand Teach's line of logic.

"…Okay. Good."

He waited for her to say something else, but when the conversation seemed to drop heavier than his books had, Claude asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

She took a few heartbeats to answer before saying, "I believe so… Actually, perhaps you could give me some advice. Is there anything I can do to seem more… approachable?"

"Approachable?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Teach said. "It's come to my attention that I can come off as… untrustworthy, or perhaps secretive. Despite my best intentions, many others still view me as a foreign stranger."

The line of logic clicked, and the weight in his chest tightened. Claude didn't think it would be a great idea to reveal that he had overheard the tail end of Teach's conversation with Catherine – rather, about Catherine all but threaten Teach just because the knight didn't understand Rhea's mind – but he could still prove to Teach that Catherine was wrong.

Or, at least, prove that someone else understood.

Claude put an easy smile on, but Teach's furrowed brows let him know that she was fully aware it wasn't a true smile. "I may not be the best person to ask for that kind of advice," he said. "After all, I get similar treatment for the way I look. I do my best to be friendly to all, but… I'm considered an outsider around here by many."

He shifted, hoping that Teach hadn't noticed that one of his books was about poison, as he continued. "With the way I grew up, I had to keep running, keep fighting, and do my best to stay out of trouble, despite… others' unwarranted opinions of me."

"Is it the same here?" Teach asked. "I've seen you be nothing but a charismatic house leader, someone who is willing to talk and lend a hand to anyone, even those outside of your house. Your teasing can be a bit much, but from what I've observed, most know that it's harmless."

"Wow." Claude gave a dry chuckle. "Didn't expect such an easy compliment from you, Teach."

"Why?"

He was about to answer – _because I've heard stories of the Ashen Demon, because you've been raised as a mercenary outside of social norms, because I didn't think you would be that invested in your students_ – but stopped himself from spouting his first thoughts, and actually reflected on Teach's open confusion to his words.

"I'm sorry," was what Claude said instead. "I'm doing the same thing as everyone else… Forgive me, Teach."

She took a moment, but she said, "Only if you accept my apologies as well for doing the same."

It was Claude's turn to be thrown for a loop. "What do you mean?"

"It seems we've both been have decided on the other's personality due to the masks we've seen and heard about," she said, and her small smile was sad.

Claude wanted to fix that. He _needed_ to fix that.

"Are you meeting anyone for teatime?" he asked. Her eyebrows raised but she shook her head. "Join me? While I trust my professor, I'd very much like to get to know the _real_ Teach."

Her eyes softened and her smile grew. The weight in his chest cracked. "I'd like that. It would due for me to get to know the Golden Deer house leader better as well," she said. "I'll set up the tea. Why don't you return your books to your room and meet me in the garden gazebos?"

"I won't be long," Claude promised, and their paths split for the time being. He glanced back and watched her go towards the kitchen for tea. 

She would understand his dream. Maybe one day he'd share it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to work through my thoughts after seeing the C-Support conversation between Catherine and Byleth. Come talk more with me on [Tumblr](https://2krisp.tumblr.com/) or my shared video game blog [Double Jump](https://doublexjump.com/) with my sister.


End file.
